Christmas Vacation
by MidnightQuill420
Summary: Theodore Nott and Hermione Granger. Dating has its advantages, also it has its disadvantages.
1. Chapter 1

4

Theodore and Hermione Christmas Vacation

Flashback:

Hermione was sitting in the library alone. She was supposed to be studying for Defense against the Dark Arts, but she couldn't focus. There were so many people in the library and not one of them was being quiet. Hermione had enough; she walked over to where the most noise was coming from. She frowned, there sitting at the table was Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zanbini. It was going to be a fight to ask them to do anything. Hermione cleared her throat and Theo looked over at her. He smirked at her and rose to meet her eyes. He asked her in a snotty tone, what it was that she exactly needed since she was interrupting a wonderful story. She frowned at Theo and grabbed his arm. He stood his ground and didn't move, he was offended that she had even touched him. She was after all a filthy Mudblood and he was a Pureblood. Hermione continued to frown at Theo; he told her that she was so much prettier when she smiled. Hermione stopped frowning but didn't smile. Theo walked over to the stacks, next to where Hermione had been sitting. She sat in her chair and he sat down on the other side across from her. Theo couldn't let anyone in Slytherin hear what he said. Hermione started frowning again; Theo smiled a genuine handsome smile and grabbed Hermione's hand across the table. Hermione was so surprised that he was touching her. Hermione couldn't move, she was stuck in her seat. This moment would never come again and Hermione was going to take this moment and relish it for what it was worth. A handsome man smiling at her and holding her hand.

Next Year around Christmas:

Sitting on the bed in her dorm room at Hogwarts, Hermione was trying to figure out how she was going to tell her friends that she was leaving on a Christmas Holiday without them. The past five years, they had always spent the holiday together.

Hermione needed to think of a plan and think of it fast. She had already accepted his invitation to go away for Christmas. He had written her and requested her company on a Christmas escape to a warmer climate. He had told her that he was sick of sneaking around and that they needed to go somewhere that they could be together and alone. Together in public, somewhere they didn't have to hide their relationship. He had already paid for the airlines and the hotel, all he needed was her.

Hermione finished packing her bags. She would send them downstairs with a house elf, when the time came. Hermione had packed a great many things, probably more than she needed. She didn't know how this vacation would work. They hadn't been alone for that long before, so it would be something new. Hermione walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast, this was the last breakfast before the Holidays. She needed to tell her friends about her leaving and now was the time.

Theo looked across the Great Hall; Hermione was smiling and talking to her friends. She looked so fantastically beautiful right now. He couldn't take his mind off her and their wonderful upcoming vacation. He had it already all planned. He was going to take her there and propose to her, she was his dream women. Everything he had ever dreamed of, now if he could only change everyone else's mind.

Hermione decided to be blunt about it. Harry was sitting next to Ron, across from her. She cleared her throat and said," I am going on Holiday with one of my friends from home. I haven't spent much time with her, so it is an exciting experience. I am sorry we won't get to spend Christmas together, but I will be back right after the New Year and then we can celebrate together. Okay?" Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked like Hermione was speaking parseltounge, but smiled and agreed that she would have a magnificent time on her vacation.

Theo went back to his dorm room and got the rest of his bags together. Hermione would be going on the train and then they would go to separate cars on another trains and then apperate from there to the airline. They were going to change their looks, so no one would see them together.

Hermione had already packed; she was still herself after all. Now she had only wait until the train was ready to leave. She couldn't wait for the holiday to begin. She and Theo would be together and have a wonderful Christmas. Hermione had gotten him a wonderful present and couldn't wait to show him.

Theo finished packing his bags and walked into the common room. Pansy Parkinson was sitting in a chair by the fireplace, she knew of his plans, just not who he was taking. Pansy giggled as Theo sat down, she was waiting for him to surprise her with the other ticket. Blaise told Theo that he would be doing an around the world tour over the holidays and maybe he would stop my where he was staying.

Hermione walked down to the Great Hall. Her friends were sitting there waiting to head to the Burrow. Molly was expecting them soon and they knew better than to be late, but they couldn't miss their friend before she left. Harry leaped up when he saw Hermione enter the Great Hall, he handed her a present wrapped in silver paper and told her not to open it until Christmas. He also told her that he had put a charm on it so that she couldn't open it until then. Molly had taught him since her kids seemed to think "no opening presents" didn't apply to them. Ginny and Ron where wearing their Christmas sweaters. Ugly homemade sweaters, but they were made with love.

Theo went out with the other Slytherin to the carriages, to take them to the train stations to ride the Hogwarts Express to London. Theo handed his luggage to one of the house elves and sat down next to Draco Malfoy. Draco smiled at Theo, he also knew of his plans to go on vacation. Draco was the one who actually suggested the hotel. The Twisted Dragon. It was first class all the way, just like Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Hermione rode the Hogwarts Express to London. Her friends stood up when the train stopped. Hermione stood also and hugged each of them. Ron, Harry and Ginny walked off the platform and into the wall. Hermione turned her back, went back on the train, walked to the Prefect's bathroom. Hermione went into a stall and closed the door. She set her bag down, grabbed the bottle of potion in her bag and drank it down. Her face twisted into a grimace and she felt her hair grow longer. The hair turned a raven black. She took off her glasses, and put them in her pocket, she didn't need them. The potion had fixed her eyesight. She changed her clothes while she was in the restroom; she came out in a dress that she had packed her backpack.

Theo waited until all of his friends left the train. He headed to the prefect's bathroom, where they said they would meet. He went into a stall, grabbed his potion and drank it down. He felt himself growing shorter, and a little wider. Theo tossed his head back and started changing his clothes. He knew he would need different clothes so that he wasn't to be noticed.

Hermione heard Theo changing in another stall. Once she was done, she packed everything nicely back into her bag, stepped out of the stall and waited for Theo to do the same. Hermione stood at the mirror, fidgeting with the new hair. It was almost as bad as her own hair; it seemed to want to go all over. Hermione smiled when Theo emerged from the other stall. She had put together the potions, but she hadn't expected such a drastic change in her beau. He looked very different. She smiled as she grabbed his hand.

Hermione and Theo walked out onto the train platform. They waited until the Hogwarts Express left and then climbed aboard another train headed for Ireland. From this train, they were going to apperate to the Twisted Dragon. Theo had been to the hotel; he had made reservations and asked them especially for some items to be delivered to his room. He had a special plan for the holidays.

Theo smiled at his blushing girlfriend; he grabbed her hand and apperated to the Twisted Dragon. Theo and Hermione stepped out of the apparition foyer and headed to the bathroom. Theo headed into the Wizards and Hermione walked into the Witches. It was a good thing they had decided to stay at a wizarding hotel, otherwise things might have gotten complicated.

Hermione stepped into the stall and drank the rest of the potion; it turned her back into Hermione Granger. She felt the hair recede and become a bush on her head. She used a ponytail on her wrist to pull it into a ponytail.

Theo stepped into the bathroom, into a stall. He drank the rest of his potion and shot up a few inches. He felt a funny feeling on his scalp; the hair was growing back into his head. He stepped out of the men's restroom and waited outside the women's restroom.


	3. Chapter 3

4

Chapter 3 Vacay

Hermione finished getting ready and stepped out of the bathroom. Theo was standing there waiting for her. She smiled because Theo was smiling at her. He grabbed her hand and they walked up to the front desk. They needed to check in. they were checking in under an assumed name. The Milton's. Hermione was called Clare and Theo was going to be called Thomas.

The desk clerk smiled at the young couple as they walked up to the desk. Hermione was the first to speak; she told them that she was checking in as Clare and Thomas Milton. The young lady at the desk handed her a card and explained how to use it. She needed to use her wand to activate the card and then it could be used to enter their room.

Theo and Hermione walked through the halls of the hotel, following the bellboy carrying their luggage. He waited at the suite named Kabbalah. Hermione used her wand in the hallway and activated the card. She swiped the card though the card swipe. Hermione's face lit up like a Christmas tree when she opened the door. The bellboy held the door for the Milton's and then went into the bedroom and put away the suitcases.

Theo had been there and requested a Christmas tree in their room, where they could put presents under. It was a small tree, but beautifully decorated. Hermione was in tears; she held onto Theo's hand and kissed him. She had wondered what Christmas would be like somewhere that wasn't home. Theo had also requested the room to be white with silver piping on everything. He didn't want the house colors to play into anything.

Hermione and Theo gave the bellboy his tip and closed the door behind him. Hermione smiled and kissed Theo again. She could already tell this was going to be a wonderful holiday. Hermione walked across the room and sat down on the bed. She was surprised that there was only one bed in the room. Did Theo expect them to sleep together? She wasn't worried; magic could fix that if needed to be.

Theo could see the look on Hermione's face about only having one bed. He quickly pulled out his wand and pointed it at the bathroom door. He had put another room on the other side of the bathroom. He wanted Hermione to be happy and feel safe. Magic is a wonderful thing. Theo walked over to the bed and grabbed Hermione's hand. Theo walked Hermione to the bathroom, though the bathroom and into the other room he had created. It was the room that he had spent last Christmas in so it was easy to recreate.

Flashback:

Theo was walking to meet up with Hermione. He had always wanted to talk to her and laugh with her. He loved her laugh. Theo continued walking up the stairs. They had found an old classroom that no one used anymore. They used it to meet, since no one else went there. It was shadowed so it didn't even show up on Potter's map. Theo smiled; he had had an elf pack a picnic. Nothing fancy, but some fruit and wine. Sometimes of a romantic midnight snack, even though it was only nine p.m. They couldn't meet too late, didn't want to get caught by one of the Prefects. Hermione did the secret knock outside the door and waited until Theo answered from the inside. She did the knock again and then Theo opened the door. Theo pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her. He kissed her for all day and night, he hadn't been with her. He was developing deep feelings for Hermione and he didn't know what to do. His House mates wouldn't allow that and certainly his parents would not permit their only son to engage any activity with the filthy Mudblood. He never saw her as that and never would. Hermione was kissing him back and she had accepted everything about him. He loved her. He needed her. He should tell her.

Back to Vacation:

Theo walked over to the table set up in this room, he gestured for Hermione to follow his lead. He pulled her chair out, she sat down, and then he pushed her up to the table. Hermione smiled at her loving boyfriend, sometimes he was such a gentleman. It came from him growing up with all the money his family had. Theo walked to the other side of the table and sat down.

Hermione smiled at Theo, he had remembered her favorite foods and had them ordered. He was such a good man and she wished everyone knew that. Theo was smiling at Hermione as he handed her a present. He cleared his voice and told her that he was going to give her a present every day until Christmas when he would give her a big present. Until then, every day the present would go under the tree in her room once they had been opened. The paper was charmed to rewrap itself once it was unwrapped.

Theo grinned as Hermione pulled the gold locket out of the box. He had chosen this one for her because she always wore her heart on her sleeve. She couldn't wear him on her sleeve, but she could wear him close to her heart. Hermione teared up a little as Theo explained the present. Hermione finished her food and excused herself to her room. Theo had suggested swimming in his letter and Hermione had brought a special swimming suit for him.

Hermione went into the bathroom and got ready. She changed into her new swimming suit. She had gotten a dark emerald green suit to match his house colors. She wanted him to know she accepted him, even the house in which he resided.


	4. Chapter 4

2

**Sorry for the short chapter, I am already writing the next chapter. **

Chapter 4 Vacay

Hermione finished getting ready and walked out into Theo's room. She could see from the look on his face that he liked her new swimming suit. It was a full suit with snake cutouts on the sides. It was his house's colors and she could guarantee that no one in his own house looked as good in it as she did. Hermione shook her hair down from her ponytail and then walked over to Theo. She put her lips on his and kissed him. She whispered Thank You in his ear and grabbed his hand.

Theo was surprised by the lovely image his women made. He would never have chosen that swimming suit for her, but boy did she look fantastic. He used his wand and changed into his trunks. He grabbed Hermione's hand and then apperated to the beach.

Hermione felt that pull behind her bellybutton and almost at once, she felt the warm sand on her feet. She was in Australia after all. Hermione smiled, she was so ready for her vacation to start. No worries, no missions, nothing but relaxing with Theo. Hermione let go of Theo's hand and walked over to two chairs that were set by the water's edge. Just far enough away that if the tide came in, it wouldn't get them wet but close enough that the water was close. Hermione sat down on the linen chair and almost instantly relaxed.

Hermione closed her eyes and felt the sun on her skin and the wind in her hair. This really was paradise. She was here with the love of her life and she couldn't be any happier. Theo sat down next to her on his own chair and snapped his fingers. The waiter from the beach bar walked up to him and Theo placed his order. He gave the waiter his room number and the waiter went off in search of their drinks.

The waiter brought their drinks and Theo signed the receipt. Hermione grabbed her drink from the waiter and took a sip. It was like heaven in her mouth, she couldn't wait for the next one. Hermione finished the drink and set it down; she smiled at Theo and asked him to wake her in ten minutes. She was going to lie down to tan, and might fall asleep. Theo smiled at his women and told her he would wake her up in ten so she could flip over. Hermione smiled and closed her eyes.

Theo spent the next ten minutes counting all the ways he loved Hermione. He wanted to marry her and he was going to propose, he had it all set up with the hotel. He had already picked up the ring and had it in his pocket for when the moment arose. He had wrapped it in Christmas paper; he was going to give it to her as a Christmas present. Theo smiled and woke his lady friend ten minutes later.

Hermione grinned at Theo and turned over. She was going to spend the day tanning and relaxing, she didn't want to start her homework yet. She would wait until her vacation was over. Hermione feel into a quick and quiet slumber, only to be awakened by Theo ten minutes later. He told her he had a surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

4

Chapter 5 Vacay Story

Hermione and Theo left the beach and went to their room. Since Hermione had requested separate rooms, there were separate bathrooms to get ready in. Theo told Hermione that he would come into her room, when she called because she was ready to go to dinner.

Hermione agreed, sat down on her bed and contemplated what to wear. She had no idea where they were going for dinner, so she had no idea what to wear. She didn't want to overdressed or underdressed. She wished Theo had said something about where they were going. She was a girl, she needed to know. Damm, she sat down on the bed again and dialed Theo's room phone. Theo answered on the second ring and smiled into the phone. Hermione was nervous, this was good. Hermione asked him what she should wear and where they were going. Theo knew he couldn't let her know, otherwise that amazing brain of her's would figure out his plan. That couldn't happen, so he told her to wear whatever she felt the most beautiful in. She could wear her hotel robe if she wanted.

Hermione smiled at her boyfriend though the phone. He had made her feel pretty but didn't answer her question. She huffed and hung up the phone. She loved that man but something he was so irritating. She smiled again and went to the closet. Hermione went through the clothes she had brought alone. There were no wizarding clothes in her wardrobe on this vacation. She was escaping the wizarding world for a change. She grabbed a slim red blouse, and white pencil skirt. It was a present from her parents; she smiled as she thought of them. She would call them later and wish them a Happy Holidays. She grabbed some small kitten heels by Marc Jacobs. She grabbed a cardigan and went into the bathroom. She went through her jewelry and grabbed a simple locket and understated black headband. She finished working on her makeup and went into her room. She grabbed the phone and rang Theo's room.

Theo walked into her room from the adjourning door and stopped dead in his tracks. Hermione was show stopping, and he knew that he was a very lucky man. She smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat. Hermione walked over to where Theo was standing and grabbed his hand. She asked him if he was ready for dinner yet. He told her that she looked amazing and that he wanted to take a picture because it lasts a lifetime. She smiled and told him only if he was standing in the picture next to her. He agreed and went back to his room to grab the camera. Hermione set it up so that it would take the picture in one minute which should give him enough time to get over to Hermione and take picture. Hermione smiled and then there was a flash as the picture was taken.

Hermione grabbed Theo hand and walked out to the door. Theo told her that where they were going was a surprise. Dinner was something she was defiantly looking forward too.

Hermione listened. Theo said he had a surprise, she couldn't wait, and she loved surprises. Hermione smiled at Theo, he knew that she loved surprises. Theo reached out his hand and grasped Hermione within. He was measuring her ring finger while holding her hand; so that he could measure her ring to make sure it fit perfectly. He wanted his proposal to be wonderfully prefect.

Hermione followed Theo though the doors, he turned down a hallway and she followed. At the end of the hallway was a room where it was lit with candles. Hermione imprinted this room in her memories. She never wanted to forget a moment of this vacation. Theo lead Hermione to the table, seated her and then walked away whispering, that he would be right back and to please sit and take in the surroundings.

Hermione followed Theo's directions and looked around the room. It was dark, but lit with candles. Wonderfully scented candles that reminded her of her home and the Burrow. The candles were green and red. There was a fireplace, lit with logs creating fire mist in the fireplace. On the mantel of the fireplace, were pictures of herself and Theo. Hermione smiled as the pictures moved. There was one where Theo was kissing Hermione under the steps outside the Great Hall, Hermione had no idea who took the picture but it captured their love and each other wonderfully. The next was Hermione sitting in the library, looking at Theo across the room. The last picture frame held the most magnificent picture. It was the night that Theo had requested her to come on vacation with him. She was smiling and shaking her head yes and he had a smile the size of England on his face. Hermione would never get sick of that smile.

Hermione turned around to look behind her that is when she saw the Christmas tree. It was giant and white. It had little fairy lights, moving around the tree very slowly. Under the tree, was one present? It was small and shaped like a ring box. Hermione sucked in her breath. She hoped it was what she thought it was. Hermione knew that Theo was THE ONE and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She knew that it was complicated, but if there was a will there was a way.

Hermione heard the noise before she saw it. Theo walked out of the door that he had gone through. Hermione smiled, Theo was playing her favorite song on the violin. He stopped one moment at a deep crescendo to tell her that he had learned how to play, just for her. So he could play her this song. She smiled and stepped out of her seat. Theo told Hermione to please sit back down before I get confused and ruin this wonderful song.

He snapped his fingers and an elf appeared at Theo's elbow. Hermione smiled, this elf was cute, but she had long given up any SPEW efforts. They didn't want to be free, but she was still polite, so she asked his name. The elf replied, Mrs. Milton, my name is Phineas. It is a pleasure to meet you. How are you enjoying your stay? Hermione smiled back at the elf and told him to call her Clare. Hermione went on to explain that her vacation was coming along wonderfully. Theo smiled as Hermione conversed with the elf; it was one of the many wonderful things about the women that he loved. The elf snapped his fingers and a delightful place setting appeared.


	6. Chapter 6

3

Chapter 6 Vacation Story

Hermione smiled at her man, he was so cute sometimes. Hermione continued looking around the room as Theo had requested. She could see without studying it, that Theo had put a lot of time into this room. Hermione smiled at her boyfriend, who was now sitting down at the table across from her. He could see the smile on her face, but wanted to know what she thought. Theo took a deep breath and asked Hermione, if this was what she was expecting. Hermione smiled at Theo and told him that it was magnificent. She was grateful to have such a wonderful man. It was very not Slytherin of him. Theo smiled in return at her last comment.

Hermione had her phone in her purse, she heard it chirp and didn't know if she should answer it or not. She didn't want to interrupt this wonderful dinner and this amazing evening. Hermione figured if it was important, they would leave a voicemail and she could call them back. Hermione smiled at Theo and continued eating the wonderful food. They were all her favorites and Theo knew it. Theo had asked the house elves of the hotel to make all of her favorite foods, Theo's favorite foods were on the table also. He had explained when the house elf brought it in, that he wanted to share everything about himself with her and food was part of him.

Flashback:

Hermione was sitting on the steps leading to the Great Hall. Hermione was alone, waiting for Harry and Ron to come from their dorm room; she had been in the library studying for her Herblogy quiz. She liked to be prepared and it was easier to study alone. The boys didn't want to study and it was a pain to make them, so this time she didn't. Standing over by the door to the Great Hall, was Theo Nott. Hermione smiled at him and he smiled back. She wondered if she could get away with walking over to him, but she knew she couldn't risk being seen talking to the Slytherin. By anyone, in her house or his, it just couldn't work. But Hermione and Theo had a secret that they shared. They had been seeing each other secretly for two weeks. No one had any idea. Her friends assumed she was studying when she was gone, so they didn't know anything. If they only knew. Theo had kissed her for the first time last night. It was wonderful, just like Theo.

Back to Vacation:

Hermione smiled at Theo and continued eating. She was enjoying herself immensely and didn't ever want to go back to real life. She wanted to stay here forever with Theo. She knew that she couldn't, but that didn't mean she wanted too. Hermione smiled as a photo appeared on the mantel along with the others. It was the picture that they had taken in the room before dinner. She smiled; it had a diamond frame, so it must be as important to Theo as well as Hermione

Theo finished his entrée and waited for Hermione to finish hers. Once she did, Theo snapped his fingers and the house elf named Phineas came back and took away their dishes with a snap. He snapped again and a wonderful assortment of Christmas cakes appeared on the table. Theo smiled at Hermione and explained every night he was with her was like Christmas

Theo got up from the table and started playing the violin again as Hermione ate her desert. She was having a wonderful time and it could only get better. She was getting tired and was ready for bed. Theo finished the song he was playing and the elf took away the dishes from the room. He stood there waiting for Theo to ask for anything else. Hermione smiled and said that would be all. The elf said Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Milton. Hope you enjoy your stay at the Twisted Dragon. Hermione stood up from the table to kiss Theo, when he told her that she had to open her present. Hermione blushed; she had even forgotten it was there.

Hermione suddenly wasn't tired any longer. She was wired; she was waiting for him to walk over to her. She was so nervous; she didn't know what to do. The room started snowing and she smiled, she remembered the time she had told Theo that her favorite thing in the Great Hall was when it snowed. She smiled at her wonderful boyfriend. He was down on one knee and had the box in his hand.


End file.
